


Living in Now

by FiKate



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Memory Loss, New Relationship, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html?thread=160744#cmt160744">Porn Battle Prompt Stack</a> and the prompt: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Alys/Simon, discovery, new, power, remembered.</p><p>After Ivan discovers Alys and Simon during <i>Memory</i>, Simon realizes how being with her has him living more in the present as he still struggles with what he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Now

Simon smoothed an escaping curl of Alys’ hair as they heard Ivan go downstairs presumably to sputter at Miles, “That went better than I expected.”

“How did you know it was him?” Alys looked over with laughter in her eyes and such joy.

He was creating that, it was a bewildering feeling, “The way he walks, he still has the military cadence. Miles lost it long ago. I don’t remember when but he did or he never had it.”

“Simon?” She put so much into her voice, maybe it was a Vor skill, to show or hide themselves more than was safe. All her worry and care was there, checking on him when he should be concerned for her. They weren’t an expected alliance and that might create complications. “Simon, are you trying to remember or mapping out strategies?”

“Both, I wish I could remember when I learned to identify walks and when I knew Ivan and Miles by just their step. I know he won’t tell anyone but others might talk. I can’t remember who,” Society is her world but his as well and they used to discuss all the characters but now he keeps searching for faces and names.

Her hand was on his arm as she pulled him down, this was a wonderful couch, “We’ll be fine and Ivan, my silly boy will grumble and then be useful.”

The dishes rattled and he kissed her and felt her laugh.

“Shall we scandalize the Armsmen?” He asked while he tasted where she’d put a touch of perfume on her neck, gardenia with a note of something darker.

“The door’s closed, but later we could try out the couch downstairs,” She said then moaned as he kissed that spot above her clavicle that she loved. With how her body worked, this was all new, no blank spot to discover just her skin, her laughter and the way her passion. As she was still in her silk robe covered with lilacs that stirred with her body, he was able to find the freckle on top of her breast then her nipple and feel her sink into the cushion. Vorbarra Sultana, politics and the young men downstairs with all their fretting can wait, he is going to live in now for another morning.


End file.
